


All Is Well

by RuneOak



Series: A Good Fever Series [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuneOak/pseuds/RuneOak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last chapter. Happy ending for my boys!</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Is Well

Arthur shivered from the cold for the third time in as many minutes. He should probably have thought this through, but something about Merlin makes his brain turn to goo and he had not been thinking clearly as a result of this terrible malady, causing him to run out of the house in a hurry in the t-shirt he went to bed in. Arthur couldn't really care much about that right then, though. He had done something far more stupid.

 He had kissed Merlin.

 He groaned at the memory and buried his face in his arms that were propped over his curled up legs. The park bench had become a frequent place of his, one where he came to sit when it became too much at the flat.

 Why did he have to kiss Merlin? There was no way Merlin liked him back, because it had been a while since Merlin had come out but he hadn't ever shown even the slightest interest, no matter what Gwaine thinks.

 Stupid Gwaine. This was all because of him. Why did he have to put ideas about _having_ Merlin in his head? He was perfectly fine before that. Ever since that silly experiment he had not been able to get the idea out of his head. It had gotten to a point that even Merlin's glare looked like the most beautiful thing Arthur had seen.

 Merlin's glare. Arthur loved Merlin's glare. Oh gods, he was in trouble. Why did he have to kiss him?

 "Arthur, why did you kiss me?"

 Arthur jumped at the voice but before he could turn around, he felt a blanket go around his shoulders. Merlin walked around the bench and came to sit beside him. A corner of Arthur's almost non-functional brain was happy to notice that Merlin had remembered his jacket and scarf.

 Merlin wasn't glaring, though. He was looking… _hopeful?_   Arthur paused, frowning slightly in confusion.

 "Arthur?" Merlin's face seemed to drop a little when he didn't reply. Arthur's brain caught up with the question, and he blushed and looked away.

 "Why does a person kiss another person, Merlin?" he said gruffly, trying to compensate. "Don't be dense."

 The glare still did not come. Instead, Merlin's face lit up.

 "Do you want to do it again?" he asked.

 Arthur blinked. Merlin continued. "It's just that, last time you got to do it but you ran away before I could do it and I've wanted to do it for so long now but I never imagined you would want to, and okay Gwaine told me and Morgana told me a long time ago, I think this is what she meant anyway, but I didn't really take Gwaine seriously--"

 "Merlin!"

 "What?"

 Arthur couldn't help grinning before he leaned in. This was Merlin. Why had he even been worried?

 "Shut up."

 

**Author's Note:**

> And this is the end (for now, anyway). Full disclosure: it was kind of a cliched and almost forced ending, but I had left these boys hanging for long enough, don't you think? 
> 
> Reviews, comments, concrits are appreciated! Thank you to everyone who had come along for the journey <33


End file.
